Nyisha
by Starsinger
Summary: Nyisha is Spock's cat, the one caught in the middle of the paintball game being perpetrated by Cadets Pine, Urban, and Shatner in my Cadets chapters of Star Trek Dribbles and Drabs. Boxes
1. Enter the Cat

**Nyisha**

by Starsinger

**Nyisha is Spock's cat, the one caught in the middle of the paintball game being perpetrated by Cadets Pine, Urban, and Shatner in my Cadets chapters of Star Trek Dribbles and Drabs. I thought it might be fun to do a fic from her POV. Don't own them.**

The sharp cries of a young animal penetrated Spock's consciousness. His head peered into the dark, rainy night. Spock looked around the wreckage that was San Francisco. His thoughts going back to his friends in the hospital, one fighting for his life and the other trying to help him. Spock was determined to find the source of the cries and help, if he could. With a little luck, and his sharp hearing, he located the source of the cries.

Spock looked at the wreckage of the building, and heard the whimpers under a corner of the building. It had collapsed, but the small section in question was just a little bit of rubble atop it. Spock knelt down and started digging. The rain and dark making it more difficult. When he finally reached the bottom, he found the unfortunate bodies of a mother cat and four kittens. In the corner, crying its heart out, a small, grey and white ball of fur, its eyes barely open, sat huddled. It had wandered away from its mother and siblings, exploring, and it had saved her life.

Spock stroked the mother cat's body, sorrow conveyed in his strokes, before he reached forward and scooped up the tiny ball of fur. He pulled out his comm, "Nyota, what would a very young kitten eat?"

"A what?!" Nyota asked. Her voice puzzled, and somewhat sleepy. He had apparently awakened her from much needed rest.

"A young kitten who survived the rubble left by Khan," Spock responded.

"Oh, Spock…" Uhura breathed. "I'll be there when you get home." When Spock arrived at the quarters assigned to him by Starfleet, Uhura was indeed waiting. She held a tiny bottle in one hand, and a bag of kitten food in the other. "I didn't know just how young, so I came prepared," she said.

Spock nodded as he handed over the kitten, "It was still with its mother when I found it."

Uhura turned the protesting kitten on its back, "Well, for one thing, it's a girl. What are you going to name her?" she asked. She presented the bottle to the kitten. After several tries the baby latched onto the nipple and began to suckle. Uhura pulled her to her chest and cuddled her.

"Maybe Isis?" Spock said.

"Does she REALLY look like an Isis?" Uhura asked with a laugh.

Spock drew a deep breath, "No, she looks like a Nyisha."

Uhura leaned forward and kissed him softly, "I think Nyisha is a wonderful name."

Spock found himself waking every two hours to feed Nyisha. The next morning he brought her in a pet carrier to Starfleet Headquarters so he could keep her schedule. The Admiralty looked at him oddly as he entered the room for his scheduled debrief with the pet carrier. "I found this kitten in the ruins last night," he explained. "She needs to be fed every two hours, and I couldn't leave her alone."

Admiral Barnett stared at the Vulcan for a moment before starting in on his questions. An hour later they were interrupted by the insistent cries from the carrier. Without missing a beat Spock brought out a newspaper, a cloth, a bottle, and tiny kitten. The female Admirals and the secretary all "ooooohhhhed" at the sight. He proceeded to feed Nyisha as he continued to answer their questions. They didn't bat an eye as he finished feeding her and rubbed her back side with the soft cloth in his hand. He put her back in the carrier as she dropped off to sleep.

They went through four more feedings before they broke for the day, "She's adorable, Commander, how does Lieutenant Uhura feel about her?"

"She approves," he said succinctly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to Zurich to check in on the Captain."

Nakimura drew breath, "All our prayers, Commander, go with you. We wish for Jim's recovery more than you could ever know. How's Pike?"

"Dr. M'Benga told me that Admiral Pike is recovering surprisingly well considering he died several times before stabilizing," Spock responded. He left the building and went to the transporting area. He had been given permission to do so because of the intense media scrutiny outside the gates. Spock and the Enterprise crew were heroes and were being practically stalked. Kevin Reilly had been practically run down by a reporter while visiting a friend in South Carolina, and many of the crew were given security escorts.

Spock materialized near the hospital and entered through the main entrance. McCoy gave him a tired smile as he emerged into the ICU. "I see it's true, you rescued a kitten. Would you like me to look at her?" Spock nodded. Spock set the carrier on the table by Jim's bedside. Bones opened the carrier and extracted the little animal. She protested as Bones held her in the palm of his hand and scanned her. "Okay, she's pretty healthy. You found her before she could suffer any permanent damage from starvation, and she has no injuries. Keep her on the kitten formula for another four weeks, but in another three weeks you can start getting her used to solid foods. Congratulations, Spock, you're a father!"

Spock nodded, acknowledging the responsibility to the life he had picked up off the streets. Bones unexpectedly put Nyisha on Jim's blanket covered chest. She mewed quietly before climbing up to Jim's chin. She butted her tiny head against his chin insistently, as if trying to get him to wake up. "Not today, little one," Bones murmured. "I hope it will be soon, though." He rubbed a finger on her forehead. She purred.

Spock soon left, Nyisha in tow. He slipped quietly into bed with Nyisha tucked beneath his chin. He didn't know what would happen, but he was determined to make her life better.

**Yes, a cat fic. Encouraged by friends at jim_and_bones. My thanks to them! I don't know how often I'll update this fic, but it will when I feel like I need a pick me up, that's for sure.**


	2. Tiny Survivor

**Tiny Survivor**

by Starsinger

**Media gets wind of the Nyisha. Starfleet capitalizes on it and the heroic captain in a coma. Don't own them.**

_Tiny Survivor Gets First Reaction from Comatose Heroic Captain in a Week!_

The picture splashed across the front page was of Nyisha bumping her tiny head against Jim's chin, once again trying to get a response, and Jim finally reaching up and rubbing her little head.

_The night of the nightmare that has become San Francisco started, a Starfleet Commander found this tiny survivor amidst the rubble that was left behind by the USS Vengeance. He took her home and has been bottle feeding her ever since. Reported by a doctor to be surprisingly healthy, the kitten has taken a trip to an undisclosed location to visit Captain James T Kirk, who was seriously injured during the battle over San Francisco, and tried, single-handedly, to wake him up. His doctors inform us that it will be another week before they bring him out of his coma, but he is doing well._

_In other news, the body of a Starfleet Admiral was pulled from the wreckage of the ship that crashed into San Francisco…_

Bones looked up from the PADD he was reading and looked at his friend. Spock sat in a chair on the other side. Nyisha, in all her cute glory, lay curled up in the hollow of Jim's shoulder next to his ear. Bones could hear her "talking" in her sleep as little mews issued from her mouth. "Starfleet is going to milk this for all that it's worth," he said.

Spock looked up from his own PADD, "True."

_Earlier that week…_

Spock roused from his slumber with the beep of his comm. "Commander, could you meet me at Starfleet Conference Room 10? And bring the kitten?"

Spock mumbled his affirmative reply as he stumbled from bed, and barely remembered to feed Nyisha before showering and dressing. He'd gotten so used to answering summons in the past few days that it didn't occur to him that it was not a Starfleet Admiral that sent that request. When he arrived at Conference Room 10 he was met by Captain Aileen Demerka, Starfleet Public Relations.

"Thank you for coming, Commander. Starfleet is badly in need of a boost after the debacle with Admiral Marcus and the USS Vengeance," Spock noticed her careful avoidance of Khan. "If you would please speak with the press…"

They stepped into the room which was filled with reporters. He blinked as he stepped to the podium with the pet carrier in hand. Cameras went off as the reporters spotted their quarry. Demerka stepped to the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlebeings, thank you for being so patient. Two nights ago Commander Spock found a survivor in the rubble. We thought it would be inspirational if we introduced her to the public."

"Her name is Nyisha, and she is very young," Spock replied. "Please, do not get too close." He reached into the carrier and scooped the kitten up. Startled from her nap, she started mewing. The whole room held its breath as they heard the noise and saw her emerge from the box. Spock set her down on the table in front of him and she stood on her unsteady legs. Photographers edged closer to get better pictures of the young cat.

"Where is her mother?" a reporter asked.

"Sadly, she and Nyisha's siblings were killed by the crash. I heard her crying and dug her out," Spock replied. "Dr. McCoy and Dr. Albertson have pronounced that she is in relatively good health."

"How is your Captain?" came another question. "Is it true that he's dead?"

"The Captain is in serious condition at an undisclosed location. He is not dead. We hope that he will recover, but that is uncertain at this time," Spock replied before putting Nyisha back in her carrier. He later made the rounds at Starfleet, finally being told that he would resume his teaching post for the time being.

When he returned to his apartment he found the rest of the crew and his father waiting for him. The only ones missing were Kirk and McCoy. Nyisha was insistently crying, needing to be fed. Uhura immediately volunteered to feed the baby while the rest cooed over her.

Sarek approached Spock, "How are you, Spock?"

"I am as well as can be expected, Father. Dr. M'Benga gave me a clean bill of health."

"Good, I must say I did not expect to become a grandfather this soon," Sarek said with a quirk of his eyebrow. Spock opened his mouth before he realized that Sarek was teasing him. Spock nodded as Sarek approached Uhura. "May I see her?" he asked.

Uhura handed the little one over to Sarek. He raised to eye level and the kitten seemed to study him as he did her. She mewed at him as he reached up his other hand and rubbed her head. She purred, "Adorable," he said.

Everyone wanted to meet Nyisha, and it was all Spock could do to keep up with her personal appearances. Sarek and Uhura helped by hauling her to meet important people like the Federation President and the Mayor of San Francisco. They were impressed by the little kitten. She wasn't and let everyone know about it, especially when she was hungry. Uhura shrugged, reminding everyone that infants of all species needed to be kept on a regular schedule.

That schedule included a nightly visit with the Captain. Every night Spock set her on Jim's chest and she crawled up to his chin and butted against it. And when he didn't respond, she cried at him until Spock or Bones scooped her up and cuddled with her. She apparently couldn't understand why he wouldn't respond to her while everyone else spoiled her.

Finally, a week after her arrival, she crawled up and repeated her performance, and Bones watched incredulously as one arm lifted itself up and touched the tiny creature at his chin. Bones snapped a quick picture of it as the hand stroked the soft gray and white fur briefly before dropping back down to the sheets. Satisfied, Nyisha crawled up to Jim's shoulder and settled down next to his ear, closing her eyes. She purred into his ear causing a small smile from the comatose man. Bones' eyes filled with tears at the sight as he snapped several more pictures.

Bones sent it to everyone on the Enterprise and his mother. Eleanor sent back a thank you. Jo sent a squeal as Joselyn sent back a smiley face. The next day, the pictures were splashed all over the newspapers, especially in San Francisco. People breathed as hope raced through San Francisco. More lives had been saved by being found in the rubble recently, not just small animals. And the recovery of the heroic captain was a big shot in the arm.


	3. Cat Meets Dog

**Cat Meets Dog**

by Starsinger

**Nyisha meets the BIGGEST CAT she's ever seen in her entire life. I'm sure Porthos appreciates being called a cat! lol Don't own them, except Nyisha, she's all mine. But, if you want to borrow her, let me know where I can find her! **

Nyisha slept quietly on Jim's shoulder. She was a kitten with a schedule. She went with Spock or Uhura to their rounds for the day so she could be fed regularly. They cuddled with her when they got the chance. In the evenings, she went to the hospital to visit with Jim. She understood that he was sick, and took her job as a nurse cat very seriously. Afterwards, the nurses and Bones cooed over her and she occasionally got a new toy. Then they went home to bed and wait to start the whole thing over again.

This one day, however, there was an intruder. An elderly man entered the room with the BIGGEST CAT Nyisha had ever seen in her admittedly short life. The cat dragged the old man over to the bed and scrambled up into the bed beside Jim. He nuzzled Jim's hand. Jim accommodated the beast briefly with a rub on his nose. This was followed by a big, sloppy kiss. Nyisha immediately took offense to the oversized intruder. Her hair stood on end, her little tail becoming a brush, she hissed at him, taking care that she wasn't on Jim's shoulder before bouncing and swiping at the other animal.

The other cat, for his part, tilted his head at her, unsure as to why this little animal was upset with him. He made up his mind quickly as he reached out a paw and planted it gently on the kitten, pinning her to the pillow she occupied. She started mewing piteously as she could do nothing to get up, and no one was coming to her aid. The other cat, for his part, started cleaning her with his tongue. Her mews turned from piteous, to outraged, to a soft purr as she settled down for the first true mothering she'd had since her mother died.

Archer, Bones, and Spock watched the whole spectacle as Porthos, Archer's dog, became as enamored of the tiny animal as everyone else had. When he was done, he looked back at his master, who was covering an enormous grin, with a quizzical tilt to his head, and a soft ruff. Archer reached forward and rubbed behind the Beagle's ears, "Good boy."

Bones, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair nearby. He was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. He waggled a finger at Spock, "Oh, man that was good!" Spock simply raised an eyebrow at the amused physician. "Your cat charmed the Admiral's dog!" All three looked over to find Porthos lying stretched out beside Jim and the kitten curled up by one floppy ear. Bones took another picture, "Jim's going to be sorry that he slept through all this!"

Spock looked down at his pet, "I am unsure that Jim is not missing any of this. His reactions, so far, indicate that he has some awareness of what transpires around him."

"Spockisms," Bones said with a laugh.

Archer looked at him, "Spockisms?"

"Yeah, he's just saying that Jim knows what's happening in here. He just has to add more words than necessary," Bones replied. Archer burst out laughing. Spock turned and left the room, dignity sufficiently wounded. This caused both the doctor and the admiral to laugh even harder. Soon, Spock returned to scoop up the cat. "Spock," Bones called. Spock turned, "I expect Jim to wake up tomorrow. Bring your girlfriend," Spock left.

"Girlfriend?" Archer finally asked.

"I was talking about the cat," Bones said with an absolutely straight face. They both burst out laughing.

The next day Spock arrived when told that Jim's vital signs indicated that his reentry to the land of the living was imminent. Bones' words, Nyisha in tow. He placed the carrier on the bedside table and they watched closely as Jim's signs continued to pick up. Suddenly, Jim's eyes opened, and he peered around in blurry surprise. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic, you were barely dead," Bones said, grinning in obvious relief.

The entire conversation between the three was amusing and relieving. That was until Nyisha let her opinion be known about the whole situation. One of her favorite humans was awake, and not paying attention to her. "What is that?" Jim asked.

Bones opened the carrier on the table and pulled Nyisha from her confines. "Spock found this little girl two weeks ago," Bones replied. "Her mother had died."

"This is what's been purring in my ear for the past few days?" Jim asked. Nyisha walked back up to his chin and butted it again, "And trying to get me to wake up?" he managed to get his hand to reach up and rub the little being.

"Yep, that's the one!" Bones said with a laugh. He proceeded to tell him what happened last night, showing him pictures as well. Jim laughed. Bones and Spock sat back and basked in the light that was Jim's waking up. Nyisha started mewing again.

"She is hungry," Spock announced. He pulled out a bottle from the bag at his side and picked the kitten up and started feeding her.

"She's really young," Jim whispered.

"She'll be starting on solids next week," Spock replied. He looked over to see that Jim had fallen asleep. Nyisha finished her bottle and the rest of her routine before her own eyes closed. Spock placed her on Jim's pillow. "I'll return for her later," he said quietly before leaving.

Bones smiled at the retreating figure, it was definitely a VERY good day.


	4. Cat Meets Roommate

**Cat Meets Roommate**

by Starsinger

**No, Spock doesn't get a roommate, although I'm sure Uhura wouldn't mind. Jim gets a roommate. For those of you awaiting the arrival of Christopher Pike, well, here you go. Trouble, Trib 1 and Trib 2 will also be making appearances in the future. Don't own them, and never owned a cat either. Been owned by a few though! lol**

When Admiral Pike was informed he was being moved up to Jim's room, he was elated. He had heard that his young friend had awakened, but had not seen him since that debacle after the London bombing. McCoy had been so happy with the results of Khan's blood on Jim that he proposed the same treatment to Chris. He jumped at the chance to eventually walk without pain, and see his young friend again.

Dr. M'Benga wheeled Chris up to his new room himself. Jim, disappointingly, was asleep. Chris kept hearing the strangest noises. Little mews and purrs seemed to be coming from Jim's shoulder. Geoff laughed at Chris' face and wheeled Chris closer to see the tiny kitten on Jim's shoulder. Chris leaned forward and looked at her. She awoke with a start when she felt his hand on her head. "She's so little," Chris said.

"That's Nyisha, Spock's kitten. She's charmed her way through most of the Federation Council, San Francisco, and the hospital staff," Geoff said with a laugh.

Chris lifted her chin with the very tip of his finger, "So, you're Nyisha. I've heard good things about you." Nyisha took the opportunity to rub her head on the proffered finger, "You're very soft, too." She purred, loudly.

"She also talks in her sleep," Geoff said with a laugh. Chris laughed too as Geoff helped him into his new bed transferring the IV bag from the back of the chair to the pole beside the bed. "I'll tell Leonard that you've arrived. I'm sure he'll want to start your treatment soon."

Chris nodded as he looked over at Jim. He raised the head of the bed so he could see him better. He'd heard that Jim had died, and that he had been brought back by Dr. McCoy. Of course, this had all transpired before he himself had rejoined the land of the living a week ago. Geoff had come in two days ago with Leonard to tell him about Jim's waking up and ask him if he wanted to try the same treatment. Chris' attitude was that he had nothing to lose. So, here he was, waiting for the Doctor to show up.

Dr. McCoy walked in and smiled at the Admiral, "You've met Nyisha?"

Chris laughed, "Noisy little thing, isn't she?"

"Fortunately for Spock, she's being weaned off the bottle, but the nurses are more than happy to feed her while Spock is elsewhere," and on cue Nyisha started crying. Bones pulled out a bottle, a dish, and picked up the kitten. Chris watched as Leonard fed the kitten, "We offer her about half of what she's been getting on the formula and set her down for the regular food. She didn't like it at first, but she's adjusting." Chris watched as Leonard set Nyisha down on his table along with the dish. Nyisha immediately went over and started to eat. Chris watched, absolutely enthralled by the kitten.

"I want one of these," he said softly. Leonard looked at him, "Well, obviously not right now, but when I get out of here."

Leonard smiled before holding up a vial, "This is it, the serum I've made from Khan's blood. You've already signed all the necessary paperwork, any second thoughts?" Chris shook his head, "Good." He inserted the serum into the IV. "Call if you need anything, like to visit the bathroom."

"Will I get a pretty nurse?" Chris asked.

"You'll get Jim's favorite, married, nurse, Chris, Nurse Leslie Crachett. She's treated Jim like one of her own children, and he's enamored with her, and her husband," Leonard said with a laugh.

McCoy left, Nyisha still on Chris' table. She finished her food and looked around, not used to just being left on the table. She looked around and mewed in confusion. Chris laughed as he plucked her off the table with a laugh. He cuddled with her and stroked her causing her to settle down. "She's charmed you too, huh Chris?" he heard as Richard Barnett entered the room. He placed two balls, just big enough for Nyisha, on the table. "She is cute."

"Yes, she is," Chris said. He held her up to his cheek. "How are you, Rich?"

"I'm good, I heard you were moving in with Jim. Had to come see you. Does he know you're alive?" Rich asked.

"I do now," another voice joined the conversation. "Chris, you stole my friend!"

"Oh, I think she can be shared," Chris said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but she talks to me. Okay, I don't understand what she says…" Chris and Rich laughed at him. "I thought you were dead."

"I was. I understand you were too," Chris replied.

"Yeah, if I hadn't, everyone would have been dead," Jim said. A dark cloud seemed to flit over his features, "I'd do it again if I had to."

Richard and Chris looked at each other and nodded, "And THAT is the mark of a good captain, Captain."

Jim looked up at Barnett, surprised, "Are you saying…" he half whispered, half prayed.

"It's going to take a year for the Enterprise to finish her repairs, McCoy says it will probably take you that long to recover. We'll keep you busy, don't worry," he said with a smile.

"Any way I could make it back on to the Enterprise as well?" Chris asked.

"Well, you never know, Chris. If this treatment works…" Barnett shrugged before leaving the room.

Chris planted a kiss on Nyisha's head, "Will you be my good luck charm?" Nyisha purred contentedly basking in the attention being lavished upon her by yet another human.


	5. Nurse Cat

**Nurse Kitty**

by Starsinger

**Nyisha gets a job. They pay her in catnip, to Spock's dismay! lol Don't own them.**

As Nyisha grew she became more mobile, and Spock found himself dropping her off at the hospital every day. Nobody minded, she was cute. She became more and more able to get off the bed, but before she became coordinated, she ended up in strange places. An attempt to jump from the bedside table to the nearby chair landed her in the trash can. The nurse's heard her plaintive cries and came to investigate. Naturally, they took pictures before pulling her from the trash can and cleaning her off. Jim laughed along with Bones as they looked at the pictures. Jim managed to sleep through all the fuss.

The bigger Nyisha became the more underfoot she also became. The nurses learned to keep an eye on the floor as they moved around. For her part, Nyisha made sure she never left the area behind the big locking doors that were the barriers of the ICU. Over time, she learned which rooms she was welcome in, and which ones to keep out of, even those changed periodically. Often, she would go in and snuggle up with the patients, and no one minded.

A little girl was on full life-support due to an accident that killed everyone in her immediate family. An aunt was found who spent a week crying over her young niece. No one knew if she would wake up, much less live. Her aunt found Nyisha curled up on the girl's chest two days after her arrival. She fell asleep and woke up with Nyisha in her laugh and her niece awake and watching her. She gently picked Nyisha up and cradled her against her cheek before smiling for the first time in weeks.

Chris' treatment was going well. He was walking without pain within two days of the treatment. Soon, he would be discharged, and admitted that he would miss the little furball. He admitted this as she was using her rough tongue to clean the chin she was being held against. "Why don't you get one of your own?" Bones asked.

"A kitten?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, there's an animal shelter near the Academy, go check it out when you get back," Bones said. He had his own arms full. Jocelyn had a family emergency off-planet, and asked Bones to take Jo for the time being. Bones enthusiastically said yes. Jo was old enough to know to be careful with the kitten, and they got along famously. Jo found the balls and the wand with a feather at the end of it, and would spend hours rolling the ball around the floor while Nyisha chased it.

The nurses adored her, really, they did. But, sometimes, she would be a cat. This meant she would jump up and take up space on whatever it was they were working on, such as patient charts. She was big enough now to take up two-thirds of the charts, and she would purr the entire time. All the nurses could do was laugh and move her around so they could reach whatever was in front of them.

Spock rued the day she discovered catnip. No one actually intentionally brought it to the hospital. One of the aides had a packet that had leaked into one of his lab jackets. When no one could find Nyisha, a full floor search was initiated. She was found in the coat rolling around in the catnip, drunk. "Uh oh," the aide murmured.

"Uh oh?" Spock asked.

"I have a cat, and there might have been catnip in my coat," he admitted.

Nyisha staggered sideways toward Spock, coordination completely gone bumping into Spock's leg. She stopped and mewed at the wall before continuing on and bumping into the wall. Jim was secretly filming it with his PADD. She shook her head and actually growled at the offending object in front of her. Spock finally decided it was time to take her home when she actually started swiping at the baseboards. Everyone received a copy of the video, naturally.

Two days after Chris left the hospital he came back with two carriers. "Did you get a little carried away at the shelter?" Jim asked whimsically.

"Kind of," Chris responded as Nyisha approached one of the cages. It held a solid black kitten around Nyisha's age, "This is Trouble for Tribbles." He opened the cage door and Trouble exited it to touch noses with Nyisha, who, unexpectedly, licked the other cat's cheek.

"So, what's with the name?" Jim asked.

Chris' eyes glinted with mischief as he opened the second carrier and two balls of fur came out, "These tribbles are the reason, Trib 1 and Trib 2."

Jim eyed the two as Chris set the two down on the floor, "Which one's which?"

"Take your pick. They both answer to their names," he said with a chuckle. Nyisha followed Trouble down to the floor as they both started playing with the tribbles.

"Well, if you end up on the Enterprise as well, things should be VERY entertaining!" Jim laughed. Trib 1 snuck up on Nyisha and scared her, causing her to jump two feet straight up.

"Don't need to wait for that, Jim!" Chris laughed as the entertainment continued.


	6. Toys!

**Toys!**

by Starsinger

**The following is a quote from Babylon 5. I think it sums up the purpose of cats, and goks, quite nicely. Don't own them.**

"_We don't have cats on Minbar. We have Goks," Delenn._

"_Goks?" Captain Sheridan._

"_Goks. Such creatures are an attempt by the universe to make sure we don't take ourselves too seriously," Delenn_.

**I could be wrong, but I don't believe we ever met a Gok during the run of Babylon 5. Maybe in one of the movies, but I don't think so. If there's a Babylon 5 fan reading this, and knows better, just put it in a review! Lol**

Spock discovered many things about his young charge. She loved toys. Balls, string of any kind, other cats, little fake mice with bells on their tails, and, most importantly, small things that she could hide in, like boxes and bags. It didn't matter if she was bigger than the box or bag, she would try to get into it.

One day Uhura came over with groceries and happened to set some bags on the floor. The brown paper bags seemed innocuous enough, and Uhura bent down to pick up one of the empty bags left on the floor when she realized that it wasn't empty. She opened it and found a pair of green eyes peering up at her. She laughed and took the bag into Spock and presented it to him. He wasn't prepared for the bag to move on its own. He looked inside and raised an eyebrow before poking it. He felt a little paw chase the finger as they both poked the bag on various sides. Nyisha announced that she was tired of the game by simply jumping out of the bag and bounding across the floor, wrestling one of her favorite mice to the floor.

"I'd be jealous if she wasn't so darn cute!" Uhura said with another laugh. Spock pulled her to him, a gesture he would never show in public, as they watched the kitten scamper off into the bathroom.

Days changing the bed sheets became an adventure. The moment the fitted sheet went down she was up on the bed. Spock or Uhura would put on the top sheet and cover her up. Then they would play with her through the sheets. They'd poke her and pat the sheets in other places and she would chase the hands. She'd eventually exit the sheets allowing them to finish with the top sheet until the blanket went down and the game started all over again.

Many nights Spock would look down from work from the Academy he was doing to find Nyisha simply chasing a ball across the floor, bell in the ball ringing the whole time. It was quiet moments like this late at night that Spock fully appreciated the small being that had so suddenly come into his life. She wandered over and rubbed against his legs. He reached down and scratched her ears as she purred.

Perhaps Nyisha's favorite toys came when Chris wandered over with his own friends. She would spend hours playing with Trouble and the two Tribbles, who seemed take as much delight in being batted around and sneaking up on the kittens. It was during this time that more boxes appeared in the small apartment. The stuff that lived in the apartment went into the boxes. There wasn't much, but this preceded a most momentous moment in Nyisha's young life. One day he packed her back into the carrier and they left their small home forever.


	7. Kitties Have Opinions

**Kitties Have Opinions**

by Starsinger

**Yes, they do! Don't own them. Shazbatt. Nanoo, Nanoo.**

The crew of the Enterprise sat at the ceremony in a row. Dr. Carol Marcus sat proudly beside them. Between Spock and Pike sat three pet carriers with very impatient animals in them. "One year ago," _Mrowww!_ "A very small life was rescued from the wreckage that was San Francisco," _Yowl!_ "She was very young and no one knew if she would live." _Mrow?_ "I was very close to death myself, and both of our lives hung in the balance. Her person, every day, brought her to the hospital, even when I couldn't respond to anyone or anything. I responded to her when I wouldn't respond to anyone else." Jim nodded to Spock who came up on stage with Nyisha in tow.

"I awoke one day and soon this little person was purring very happily into my ear. She gave me hope, and has come to represent hope and promise ever since." Spock opened the carrier and a much bigger Nyisha leaped to Jim's shoulder and butted her head against his, causing his hat to go flying off. Everyone laughed as Spock stooped to pick it up. Trouble yowled, letting her own opinion be known about being left out of this. Jim reached up and scratched the young cat on his shoulder. "When Admiral Pike administered the Captain's Oath that gave me his ship he gave me the hope and promise of the future," he nodded to his friend and mentor in the audience. "I am happy to acknowledge that he will be joining us on the USS Enterprise," applause and cheers greeted this news as Chris smiled. "So, I repeat what he had me recite, not that long ago…"

"_Space, the final frontier_

_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise_

_Her five year mission, to explore strange, new worlds_

_To seek out new life and new civilizations_

_To boldly go where no one has gone before."_

The audience rose to its feet with applause. Jim's and Nyisha's road to this moment had been long and very rocky. Everyone came up to greet and meet the young captain and the even younger cat that had captured the imagination of people around the world and throughout the Federation. Too soon Nyisha went back into the carrier and the crew made their way to the shuttles that would take them back home. Again, Nyisha let her feelings be known about being put back in the carrier. In fact, the only ones who were quiet were Trib 1 and 2. Pike poked at them to make sure they were still alive. They wiggled around and made contented noises. Pike and Spock made sure the carriers were carefully strapped in before seating himself.

"Are you ready, Captain," he asked Jim.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jim responded, his blue eyes glinted back at him. The shuttle quickly brought them back to the Enterprise, back home. They made a brief fly-by, the pilot showed them again the ship that was theirs. Well, the ship that Starfleet was loaning them anyway. They were expected to bring it back, eventually.

Spock entered his quarters and looked around. It looked like it had when he had left it except boxes were stacked neatly against the wall, waiting to be unpacked. He put the carrier down, there were several things that needed to be set out immediately. He found the boxes marked "Nyisha" and pulled their contents out. Her food and water bowls, her litter box came out next and he immediately filled it, he opened the toy box next and just left it full, Nyisha would take care of its contents. He filled the food and water bowls before walking over and opening the pet carrier door.

Nyisha immediately scampered out the door. She ran around the room at full tilt, occasionally crashing into a wall or other solid object. Cat's, after all that evolution provided them, still didn't come with brakes. Spock spent several minutes watching Nyisha enjoying her new surroundings, eventually finding the toy box and disappearing into it before he left.

Spock and Chris met on the turbolift on their way up, "How are your friends adjusting to their new surroundings?" Spock asked.

"Oh, Trouble immediately jumped out of her carrier and ran around. Tribs were a little more reserved until she got in their carrier and tossed them out. Tribbles are surprisingly durable little creatures," Chris responded. Spock nodded.

The next morning the alarm went off at 0500. Spock awoke and absently reached over to rub Nyisha's ears. She purred at him as he rose to start his day. They hadn't yet left the solar system, but he had an idea to keep Nyisha busy and out of mischief while he was out. After he dressed he picked her up and headed out the door. She didn't protest as he hadn't put her back in that box. They got in the lift and went down. He entered Sickbay where McCoy was standing, talking to some of his nurses. "Ah, here they are! Everyone, I want you to meet the newest member of our staff, Nurse Nyisha," Spock nodded as he reached over and scratched Nyisha's head. "She has proven quite helpful in the past, and will take shifts here while Spock is on the bridge," several of his staff laughed and smiled as Spock deposited Nyisha on the floor. "Just keep an eye on the floor while you're walking, she sometimes get underfoot," McCoy told them.

The first day went smoothly, mostly. Nyisha spent the day "helping" everyone stock and organize their shelves and managed to keep McCoy's usually cantankerous mood in check. Unfortunately, a plasma explosion occurred in one of the Jeffrey's Tubes in Engineering, and an Ensign was severely injured. When McCoy received word he immediately set up for burns and other treatments. The ensign's injuries were such that no one was sure if he would make it. McCoy and his staff did what they could. They wrapped his burns in gel, set broken bones, and repaired internal injuries.

When they were done, Nyisha did her job. She hopped up on his bed and lay beside him. She didn't touch him, it was obvious even to her that touching him would cause more pain. She simply let him know she was there by talking to him and purring at him. During the time she was there, his vitals stabilized. He still wasn't out of the woods, but he was at least fighting for it. Everyone agreed that Nyisha was a good nurse kitty.


	8. Kitty Bells

**Kitty Bells**

by Starsinger

**Sometimes, the patients aren't the only ones who need therapy. Don't own them.**

_Tinkle tinkle. Tinkle tinkle._ The sounds of a ball being batted across the floor penetrated Bones' conscious. Soon, something bumped up against his foot. Absently, he reached down and picked up Trib 1. Strangely enough, even though Trouble and Trib 2 had shown no aptitude for being in Sickbaby, Trib 1 had. It had gotten along famously with Nyisha and knew how to keep out of the way when emergencies occurred. More often than not, Bones would find both animals on his desk when he returned from something went wrong.

The small bundle of fur cooed at him as Bones petted it. Bones swore he only turned away for a moment from the charts he'd been working on when he turned around to find Nyisha all over the chart in question. He shook his head, "You're going to cause me trouble today, aren't you?" Nyisha purred at him. "Okay, I'll go check up on my patients."

Bones rose from his chair and walked out to the main sickbay. Many of the beds were filled with red shirts. For some reason Security took the majority of the casualties. Wait, Bones knew exactly why, they were security. It seemed to Bones, and just about everybody else, if you wore red, you had an enormous target on the back of your uniform. Jim was even nervous on the occasion when Scotty showed up for away missions. For some reason, none of the other red shirts seemed to catch on to this idea.

Bones turned around when he heard a thump. Nyisha had jumped down with Trib 1 in her mouth. The young cat had somehow figured out how to carry the tribble with her without hurting it. Bones was still trying to figure it out, but it was very similar to how a mother cat carried her kittens. Nyisha dropped the tribble and nudged it forward with her paw. The patients were distracted enough by the animals that the pain was lessened without a lot of medication.

The bells sounded throughout the room as shift change sounded. Nyisha knew what that meant. It was time to go meet her person. The doors had been programmed to let the animals through, and would automatically open for them and open on the appropriate floor. Bones smiled as he reached down to scratch both animals before they exited the room.

What Bones wasn't prepared for was an hour later when he was finishing up his charts and about to head out to have both Pike and Spock running in with their animals covered in paint. Bones stared at them before pulling out his tricorder. "What happened?" he asked.

"We found them like this!" Pike said, "Just outside our quarters."

Both animals were crying in distress, "Dorine, get in here please!"

Dr. Justine Dorine, ship's veterinarian, slipped out from another door and stared at her two patients. After a few minutes of scanning she came up with a verdict, "Paintball."

"Paintball?" all three men asked in unison.

"Yes, paintball. There are paintball guns in the armory for the occasional team event that Lieutenant Hendorff likes to host. I'll be right back," she left before returning with two bottles. She also pulled out a hypo and gave it to both animals, "This medicine is to make sure there aren't any unexpected toxins that they might ingest. We don't need them getting sick. This is what we use to get the paint off ourselves and our clothes clean afterword. It should work for them, and it's not toxic." Nyisha continued to cry as Spock cradled her close. Her distress quite evident, "Any idea who did this?" Justine asked. "Hendorff is very guarded about those guns. He won't let just anyone have them."

"He's not that irresponsible about the armory either," Bones muttered. "Will we have to give Nyisha a sedative before Spock gives her a bath?"

"No, I have done this before with her and have managed techniques that will allow me to give her a bath without being attacked," Spock announced.

It suddenly dawned on Bones what he was talking about, "You've mind melded with a cat?"

"It works," Spock told him before taking the bottle and leaving the room.

Pike sighed, "Thank you, Dr. Dorine." He picked Trib 1 up and they left the room.

Moments later Hendorff entered the room with three cadets that were training on the Enterprise. Bones eyed Shatner, Pine and Urban, "Were they responsible for the attacks on Nyisha and Trib 1?"

Hendorff nodded, "They were."

"Did the Captain tell you you could be charged with assaulting Starfleet personnel?" Bones asked.

"They're just animals!" Shatner protested.

"SO ARE YOU!" Bones shouted back. "Those two are vital components of my staff. They render services that you have not needed yet. They are also valued pets of two of the highest ranking officers on the ship. Did anyone tell you what happened to Scotty when he caused Admiral Archer's dog to disappear?" all three men shook their heads. "He was stranded, I mean reassigned, to Delta Vega! Pike is an ADMIRAL!" Bones waved the men off, "Jim has given them a punishment?" Hendorff nodded. "Good, just be greatful that both Nyisha and Trib 1 should be okay."

Two hours later Bones found himself in the rec room with Pike, Spock, Uhura and many of the crew. Nyisha and Trib 1 looked a lot less colorful, although not all of the paint had been completely removed. Justine had assured both men that what was left wouldn't cause any harm and to keep an eye on them until it wore off. Both cats and tribbles were present in the rec room. Chasing string, each other, and occasionally curling up in a friendly lap.

"They don't seem the worse for wear," Bones said with a sigh.

"No, they don't," Chris said with a smile. "Although, I've never heard either tribble make as much noise as I did when I gave it a bath. You'd have thought I was killing it!"

Jim laughed as he joined them, "Maybe it thought you were."

Not surprisingly, the three offending cadets were nowhere to be found.


	9. Revenge

**Revenge**

by Starsinger

**This could also be entitled "Who Brought the Targ?". You'll see. Nyisha isn't above revenge, and there are people who aren't above helping her. This includes Pine, Shatner, and Urban's roommate, Kelley. Yes, as in THAT Kelley. How could I not have a Cadet Shatner without a Cadet Kelley? Don't own them.**

Cadet Kelley was a tall, earnest young man with dark hair and grey eyes. He also reminded Jim of someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on whom. "Okay, you got it? Make sure your stuff is locked away and liberally spread the catnip," Jim whispered.

"I've already done that, Captain," Kelley whispered. "I'm a neat freak and the rest are a little on the messy side, so, it's not going to stand out." Jim nodded, knowing where he was coming from. Bones had been a slob at the Academy. He thought it was because Bones had lived with maids and wasn't used to having to do it himself.

Hendorff made sure both little animals made it into the cadets room and out without being detected. To everyone's "shock and amazement" three of them ended up on the shuttle wearing bathrobes. Inexplicably, their clothes had been shredded and marked while the room was locked.

"Cadets?" Pike asked them. "What happened to your uniforms?" They looked rather sheepish as they handed their duffels to the Admiral. The smells were apparent even before the duffels were opened. Chris managed to look stern, "How did this happen?"

Shatner looked bewildered, "We don't know, Admiral."

"Maybe, this is a case of Karma, Gentlemen. After all, Cadet Kelley was not affected, and he did not participate in that paint ball game. Dismissed," he said. He watched as the three embarrassed cadets could not get into the shuttle fast enough. He turned back toward his quarters and discovered Nyisha rubbing up against his leg. He reached down and petted the little animal, "Good girl." Nyisha purred before heading for Spock's quarters.

The next day Admiral Archer and Porthos boarded the Enterprise headed for a conference on Corrus IV. It was yet another peace conference with the Klingons. With them they brought a small Klingon boy with a large, ugly, dog-like creature. Jim was slightly startled as he wasn't expecting to see a Targ. Tribble 1 and 2 went ballistic. It wasn't the Targ, it was the Klingon boy. Pike ended up scooping up the squealing creatures and taking off for his quarters as the young Klingon hid behind Archer, the Targ hid behind the boy. This was comical as the Targ was bigger than the boy.

Trouble and Nyisha, however, made the boy, named Gerd, feel welcome. The Targ, named Ous, actually cowered against the wall when confronted by the smaller, but friendly felines. Pike and Spock always said that Nyisha and Trouble had an uncanny knack for judging character, unlike the Tribbles who hated Klingons. Uhura dropped to her knees and reached out a hand for Trouble, "Hey, Gerd, I'm Nyota, and this is Nyisha and this is Trouble. They like their ears scratched, like this," Uhura demonstrated. Gerd reached forward and tentatively repeated her gesture. A smile broke over his face.

"This is my friend, Ous," Gerd said shyly. He tugged out Ous who still cowered in the corner. The Targ skittered across the deck to stand in front of the humans. Gerd even showed how Ous liked to be scratched under the chin. Uhura obliged and Ous soon became less skittish. They watched as Archer moved down the corridor with the boy and his best friend.

Jim turned to Pike, "So, how did that happen?"

"His family was on vacation on the Lexington," Pike said. Jim winced, "He was the only survivor." The Lexington had been the unfortunate recipient of a solar flare and a meteor shower. The solar flare affected the shield system of the ship while the meteor shower pitted holes in the hull. Gerd and Ous were the only survivors having hid in a closet that somehow managed to miss being hulled. "We're returning him to his family." Chris sighed and Jim had a sad look cross his face. This boy's life was very similar to his. Only, this time, both his parents were gone.

Jim and the crew went out of their way to make sure Gerd felt welcome. Nyisha's nursing instincts kept her close to his side when the crew availed themselves of the rec room. She often was found curled up on him or next to him. Jim walked in one day and found him with both Ous and Nyisha's bodies buried into his face as he desperately tried to hide the tears.

"Hey, Gerd, I'm Jim," Jim said, kneeling in front of him. Gerd looked at him, his brown eyes bright with tears. "Ya know, I know how you feel. My Daddy died when I was born," Jim whispered.

"Really?" Gerd said.

"Yeah, really, but, even though I've never met him, I sometimes think he's still with me. Watching over me. Do you think your parents are still watching over you?" Jim asked.

Gerd nodded, "I'm here. My Mother's sister, Durand, is meeting us on the planet. I really miss them." Jim opened his arms as the little boy carefully moved Nyisha off his lap and moved into Jim's arms. "I can't say that it'll be alright, Gerd, but I think that you'll be okay." Gerd nodded.

Jim and Nyota escorted Gerd and Ous down to Corus IV along with Admiral Archer and Porthos. Gerd's aunt awaited him there, and Gerd's face lit up. The fact that a Federation Starship, the Huntington, had rescued Gerd and returned what remains could be found to Klingon space went a long way to helping keep the peace that year. Gerd never forgot the kind men, women, and cats who helped him feel better on his way home.


	10. Balance

**Balance**

by Starsinger

**This is based on the episode where we first meet the Romulans in the original series, "Balance of Terror". Those of you who know the episode will understand I hope. Those of you who don't, please don't break into my apartment, scatter catnip, and then let Nyisha and Trouble loose. I'd really appreciate it. Oh, this was the first time Mark Lenard, who would go on to play Sarek, Spock's father, would make an appearance as a Romulan Commander. Yes, a few modifications to a couple of characters are being made. That's my prerogative. Don't own them.**

Chris smiled as he glanced down. Trouble and Trib 2 were making pests of themselves, as usual. No one minded. This was a happy occasion. They all turned as Jim cleared his throat, "If you'd all take your places, we are ready to begin, or so I've been told." Chuckles sounded throughout the room as everyone took their seats, except Trouble and Trib 2. Jim grinned as Lieutentant Roberta Tomlinson joined him at the podium. Jim winked.

Spock picked up the Vulcan Lyre and started to play a variation on the wedding march. It was funny, both wore command yellow in everyday life, but today, Angela Martine and Roberta Tomlinson both wore their dress grays. It was as if neither could agree who should wear white. As a concession, Angela wore a short white vail in her hair. Uhura had fixed both women's hair. "Meow?" Trouble asked. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I see the Best Cat has arrived," Jim said with a wide and genuine smile. Everyone laughed, "One of the few privileges granted a Starship Captain is the ability to marry two people who love each other. This is one of those days. Angela and Roberta met while the Enterprise was falling out of the sky toward Earth. The pitched battle apparently literally threw them into each other's arms. I'm told that they've been inseparable ever since," Jim looked on with genuine affection at the two women. "I'll make this short and sweet, we do have a party to get to. Roberta, do you take Angela to be your wife?"

"I do," Roberta replied.

"Angela, do you take Roberta to be your lawfully wife?" Jim asked.

"I do," Angela replied.

They said their heart felt vows, almost as if they still felt the ship plummeting beneath them. "Let's have the rings," Jim finally said. The two exchanged rings with wide smiles on their faces, "I now pronounce you married. Well, it's time for the kiss!" Jim's words were all the encouragement they needed as the two pressed lips.

"Well, Captain?" Roberta finally asked.

Jim opened his mouth to invite everyone to the party when the red alert siren went off. Jim looked disconcerted for a moment, "Well, we'll just have to party after this crisis is over."

Everyone exited the chapel as Chris looked around for Trouble and Trib 2. They scurried out the corridor, Trib in Trouble's mouth, and headed for the storage closet that held a specially designed pet enclosure. It was big enough to hold Admiral Archer's dog. It was also designed to seal if the area surrounding it suddenly depressurized leaving the occupants safe until they could be rescued. There was one on every deck and one in Sickbay, Pike's, Uhura's and Spock's quarters. All four animals had been trained to go in one by the simple expedient of holding practice drills. Every time one was held, someone would automatically make sure they went in one until they just did it without being prodded. Often, one cat or the other would pick up a tribble and carry it to the enclosure. They waited patiently until someone came along to let them out.

Down in Sickbay Dr. M'Benga too heard the claxon. He watched as Nyisha also picked a tribble up and carried it toward a linen closet where they would be safe. He smiled, wondering if this was another drill, or the real deal. The look on McCoy's face, however, when he hurried in told that this was no drill.

Spock, Chris, Uhura and a number of other people exited the turbolift. "Sir," Lieutenant Stiles announced, rising from the center seat. "Outpost 4 along the Romulan Neutral Zone, has sent out a distress call."

"On-screen," Jim commanded.

A flickering image filled the view in front of them as the Station Commander, Hanson, peered out at them. He was badly burned, "If anyone can hear me, please heed my call. We've been attacked by an unknown enemy. I'm the only one left alive."

"Jeff, can you hear me? It's Jim. Who's attacking you?" Kirk asked urgently.

"Jim, is that you?" Hanson asked. "I don't know. I'll turn the cameras so you can see what's happening." On the view screen ahead the crew saw a smallish vessel with a large, bird-like animal on its underside.

"Spock, do you recognize it?" Jim asked urgently.

Spock's face became even more unreadable, "From descriptions I've been given by my counterpart, my best guess would be a Romulan Bird-of-Prey."

"Jim, one more thing," Hanson's voice was shaking, "They came out of nowhere, we never saw them enter our space. It was like they just appeared from thin air, so to speak. They're firing!" were the last words Hanson uttered as his outpost blew up around him.

Jim's face became immobile, "Conference Room, ten minutes."

Jim turned toward the room before Uhura looked at him, "Captain, I've tapped into their radio frequencies. I think I can get us a look at them."

"Uhura, we know what they look like, remember the Narada?" Jim asked.

"Know thine enemy?" Uhura asked. Jim sighed and nodded. Another image flickered on the screen. This time was a striking man, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Spock's father, Sarek, and looking even more like Vulcans than did Nero.

"Fascinating," Spock whispered. Stiles looked at Spock's ears and eyebrows and looked back at the Romulans on the screen. Inside the conference room, Spock continued, "Almost a century ago, after a long a brutal war, the Neutral Zone was established to form a barrier between the Romulan Empire and the Federation. It is possible that the Empire is trying to establish weaknesses as a prelude to another war."

"And what side will you fall on if that happens, Spock?" Stiles sneered.

Jim stared at him as Spock replied, "With the Federation, of course, you assume that because we look alike, that we would think alike as well."

"Well, wouldn't you," Stiles asked belligerently.

Spock studied Stiles, "Romulans and Vulcans share a distant past. One where we shared Vulcan and warred constantly with each other. Romulans could not accept the teachings of Surak and his ways of peace and logic and left Vulcan long before we met with Earth. It is logical to believe that they have continued their ways of war and destruction. The Narada being an excellent example."

"To hell with your logic!" Stiles shouted. "I had family who died in that conflict a century ago. How am I supposed to believe you when you look just like them!"

"Lieutenant," Jim spoke, "I suggest you sit." Even Stiles had not realized he had risen. "I have served with Commander Spock for nearly two years now, and he has been nothing if not faithful to his peaceful philosophy, most of the time." Unspoken was the time he nearly killed Khan. "And he exhibited no demonstration of anger toward the Federation, even after Vulcan was destroyed. Why would he turn now?"

"May I be dismissed?" Stiles asked after visibly gaining control of his emotions.

Kirk nodded as Spock approached, "Captain, I do have one thing to say, though. We should probably destroy the Romulans before this goes any further. To leave them out here to destroy as they please would probably signal to the Praetor that the Federation is weak and ripe for another war." Jim nodded unpleasantly as the reentered the Bridge.

The next few hours were tense as the Enterprise hunted an enemy it could not see, but this enemy had one weakness, it needed to decloak in order to fire. It did. Jim returned fire, but in spite of shields, the Enterprise suffered damage. Jim ordered Stiles down the assist Tomlinson in waiting for a moment to fire at the Romulan ship when necessary. Hers being the only weapons console still working.

The ships exchanged fire again and Spock left the Bridge to assist Stiles and Tomlinson in finishing off the Romulan vessel. After tense moment the Romulan ship became more badly damaged than that of the Enterprise. Visual contact was reestablished briefly, the Romulan Commander snapped his head up to look upon the faces of his opponent, "I regret that we meet in this way. You and I are of a kind. In a different reality I could have called you friend."

"There's a power feedback building up, Captain," Sulu announced. "I think he means to blow up his ship."

"Get us out of here, Mr. Sulu," Kirk barked. The Enterprise barely got out of the way in time as the Romulan ship blew itself to smithereens. "Kirk to Spock, everything alright down there?"

Jim heard a soft sigh as Stiles answered, "Yes, and no, we've had a casualty, Captain."

Jim entered the chapel late that night. Trouble was still in there, having been released from her enclosure hours before. Angela held Trib 2 in one hand while entertaining Trouble with a stick with feathers on the end in the other. Trouble had no problems finding excitement as the wand waved itself around her. There had been several bumps and bruises, including Nyisha who had somehow managed to cut her paw, and was inconsolable until Spock had come down to pet her while Bones mended the hurt paw, and three casualties, Lieutenant Roberta Tomlinson, sadly, among them.

Jim sat down next to Angela, "I'm so sorry." What else could he say? What else was there to say?

Angela's too bright eyes met his, "Thank you, Captain. She was very brave."

"Yes, she was," Jim replied, reaching out to her.

"What am I going to do without her?" Jim had no answer as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed like someone who had just lost her best friend and soul mate. In fact, she had._ different reality, I could have called you friend,_"


	11. The Box

**The Box**

by Starsinger

**Nyisha and Trib 1 discover the wonders of a box. Don't own them.**

Bones wandered out of surgery. A diplomatic mission had gone awry and Jim had needed surgery as well as several Security Ensigns who had gotten caught in a landslide. The natives, far from hostile, had helped dig them out of the rubble and stabilize them until help could arrive. Jim was found shielding a little girl from harm, and her father made him his son. The little girl had broken her arm, which Geoff came down and obligingly fixed for her. The natives had achieved warp drive more than a year ago, but the Federation was taking it slow and easy in negotiating with them. The natives, while understandably cautious, were more than happy to negotiate with the Federation. They had an ore that made terraforming Mars type planets easier, and the natives wanted the food replication technology. It was a win-win scenario as far as the Federation was concerned.

Unfortunately, like all volcanically active planets like Earth, this one decided to let its voice be heard in a landslide just outside of one of their major cities. No one was killed, but enough were injured to make it inconvenient. Bones grumbled as the surgeon on duty when the injured came in. Everyone would pull through, but he grumbled anyway, "Damn it, Jim, always the hero."

Bones' four letter tirade, however, was cut short when he ran into a box. Or, more precisely, the box ran into him. The open end was on the bottom and he could not see inside the cardboard contraption, but he had a feeling who was under it. He bent down and tapped his fingers along the side to be rewarded by the sound of a small, furry critter "attacking" his fingers. He changed positions of his hands and happily played Nyisha's game for several minutes. Nurse Sisko had brought it in that morning, figuring that one of the two animals would find something to do with it. She had been right. Had that woman ever been wrong?

Bones, the other doctors, nurses, orderlies and patients watched as the box scooted across the floor and bumped into a biobed. They watched as Trib 1 snuck up behind the box and pushed up against a corner causing to flip up. Box and cat jumped three feet into the air before separating, box on its side causing everyone to laugh. Bones folded his arms across his chest and watched as Nyisha jumped into the box, tipping it on its closed end. She peeked over the side and watched as Trib 1 batted against the side of the box. She reached a grey and white arm over the corner of the box and played with the tribble who cooed contentedly.

"Is her job performance satisfactory, Doctor?" Spock asked, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Best nurse I have, Spock," Bones responded with a smile. "I think she deserves a promotion." Everyone chuckled at his words as they continued to watch the animals antics.


End file.
